Infected
by VanitynPride
Summary: What is this smell? It smells tasty. What am I? Am I. . . . infected? First person POV from a Hunter's perspective. (I'm no good at summaries, perhaps practice is in order?)


The rain pouded harder, it was blinding. I ran, faster and faster through the thick grass. It was cold, my hoodie clung to me like a second skin. The sky grew darker and darker as the sun sank into the horizon and was replaced by the once beautiful moon and night sky. On days like this, I would stare out my window, enjoying the pounding of the rain and the breeze through the screen. Not tonight.

Not ever again.

My body ached. I was scared. Confused.

I shut my eyes and kept running, feet sliding on the wet grass. The ground met up with my face as I slammed down into it. Opening my eyes, all I could see was the dirt and the rain. Water dripped down my face, I couldn't tell if it was from the rain or if it was my own tears. What was happening?

I tried to stand up, but each time my body would give out. I pounded the ground with my fist, opening my mouth to scream out in frustration; my scream was drown out by the relentless rain.

Then it came out of nowhere. The man lunged at me, adrenelin took over as my body slid around in the mud. He missed me. I ran. It seemed that I ran for miles, the man ever on my trail. What was he? Why was he chasing me?!

"Leave me alone!" I yelled out, breathless and exhausted. My legs gave out.

It all played out like a horror movie. I was the victim and he was the murderer. It seemed as if his body stretched as he loomed over me, a tall giant. I scooted backwards, mud sliding into my jeans and inbetween my fingers. The man shuffled over, the moon fully revealing his face.

My breath hitched. It wasn't possible!

Skin hung from his skull, his eyes sunken in, glassy and white. His clothes tattered from being attacked, his left arm missing, only his collar bone protruding from the decomposing flesh. His mouth hung open, the bottom jaw and some teeth missing, he reached out.

No! They don't exist! It's just stories and. . .

He lunged. I screamed as he fell upon me, I tried to throw him off but he was too strong. Pain seered through my right shoulder like a hot iron. I felt the skin rip away from the bone, muscles tear under the crunch of his teeth. I pushed at him again, finally breaking free.

I ran. He pursued. My eyes followed every object that passed me. Grass, mud, a broken down truck. I skid in the mud as I turned, heading for the truck. There had to be something in there! A crowbar, a gun, anything!

The truck was red, rusted over and falling apart. I slammed into the drivers side door, stopping myself and trying to open it. Locked! Damnit! I looked around, frantic, there had to be something I could break the window with!

A rock stuck out of the grass, like there had been a spotlight on it, just waiting for me to find it. I grabbed it and threw it through the window. The glass gave in and shattered.

There! I reached in, my hoodie ripping on the shards of broken glass on the bottom of the window. My fingers gripped around cold metal, it was a wrench.

The shuffling got closer. I turned to face the man again. He lunged, I swung. My eyes shut from fear, the earth seemed to go dead slient.

It hit.

The man fell to the ground in a heap, I opened my eyes and slid down the side of the truck, panting. What was he? My mind circled around the previous events. It wouldn't stop, I couldn't come up with an answer. I winced and grabbed my shoulder, pulling my hand away I saw the blood. My vision blurred, copper filled my nose.

I reached up and grabbed the hood of the truck, using it as a crutch to lift myself upright. My body shuddered. I looked around , taking in my surroundings. Shelter. I needed to find it, or a hospital.

My mind blanked out as I stumbled through the night. I don't remember how I got here. I don't remember opening the door to the broken down shack or throwing myself to the ground. The attack now seems like a blur to me. Just broken pieces of memory hanging on by delicate wires.

My eyes focused on the ceiling. Numb. Cold. My fingers scratched around on the ground, I couldn't feel it. My vision doubled for a brief second. Too much blood loss. Was I going to die? I was scared.

I think I was scared. I can't remember anymore.

The night grew silent. I shut my eyes, the peace of sleep surrounding me.

Then it hit. My body knotted itself, I doubled over in pain. My stomach was on fire, my head pounded. I turned on my stomach, attempting to pull myself up. I kneeled there on hands and knees, forehead pressed to the ground screaming.

What was happening to me?!

The temperature in the room rose, it felt like a desert. Was it just me? Sweat poured down my temples and coated my back. My fingers dug into the wooden floor, trailing splinters, skin and blood behind it. I screamed.

The muscles in my legs tensed and ripped, I clutched my stomach and coughed. Metal. Blood. It covered the floor, and my chin. My eyes burned as tears streamed down my cheeks. It was too much!

My hands reached up subconsiously, tearing at my eyes. Stop! Burning! They clawed, warm liquid rushing down my face. Stop!

The world spun, my vision left me.

It became dark.

Shuffling. Moans. What was that noise? I lifted my head. The world was dark.

A delicious smell filled the air. Metallic and salty. I moved fowards, hands grazing over broken glass and wood. There was no pain anymore. I licked my lips, blood coated my tongue. It was an amazing taste!

Feed.

Instincts took over and I lept from the floor, my body automatically knowing where the broken window was. Noise. Where?

Talking? I jumped again, my hands closing over a rough surface. Brick walls...a building. I climbed up to a stable surface and sniffed the air. It was fresh from the rain, heightening the smells around me. Gasoline, buring plastic, gunpowder.

Flesh.

Feed.

The buildings formed in my mind. I could see the street, the dimmed out lights, wrecked cars and shambling mindless bodies. Wait. They weren't shambling. There were a cluster of meat, armed and taking out the shambling bodies. They ran and hid, ducked and fired.

What were they? My body ached with hunger. My mind focused on one thing.

Feed!

I jumped down, ledge to ledge and circled the group on the railings above them. A low growl vibrated from my throat. My stomach knotted as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. The walking meals moved on, leaving behind a straggler.

Feed!

My scream pierced the night as I lunged, tackling the straggler below. She screamed. My hands ripped through her stomach. Metal, warmth. It slid down my throat with ease as I bit and clawed through her intestines. The muscles soft and tasty. I couldn't stop.

Gunshots rang out as the walking meals came back. I lifted my head from my half finished meal, a hungry stare at those who'd disturbed my meal. They froze. I bent my legs ready to pounce again. One of the meals aimed at me, the metal barrel pointed at my skull. He screamed.

"HUNTER!"


End file.
